


It's The Simple Things

by TheRedGlass



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cozy, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedGlass/pseuds/TheRedGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Bucky enjoy a day in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for something fluffy for Buckynat for Valentine's Day.

Natasha leaned back against Bucky’s chest and watched as their breath curled away like smoke in the cold winter air. Several inches of snow squeaked under their boots. “Kinda takes you back, huh?” she murmured.

“Russia?” he asked softly.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, kinda does…Lot prettier here though,” he added, looking down at her.

She smiled and tilted her head back as he tilted his down and their lips met in a slightly awkward sort of upside down kiss.

“Not so cold, either.”

“Americans,” Natasha agreed with a shake of her head. “They have no idea how spoiled they are by this fabulous weather.”

“16 degrees, that’s perfect for a picnic!”

She laughed and did not disagree.

“Here, look,” Bucky added, sliding away from her and taking several big steps out into the snow. “I’ll outline our picnic blanket.” And with that, he began to take small, deliberate steps around Natasha. She watched, uncertain, until about halfway through his progress when she realized what he was up to and then fondly watched as he finished using his bootprints in the snow to outline a heart.

She rolled her eyes. “So sentimental,” she teased.

She almost didn’t see the snowball.

Ducking it with a yelp, she looked back up to see Bucky with a gleam in his eyes and she quickly rolled up a handful of snowballs of her own, firing back.

Bucky let out a few yelps of his own as her expert aim landed the snowballs exactly where she’d pointed them: his shoulder, his head, and his butt. He’d only been teasing her back, hadn’t meant to start an actual snowball fight, but he should have known better. Natasha Romanoff was nothing if not competitive.

Before long, they were both breathing hard, dodging back and forth, rolling in defensive positions across the snowy expanse of the park, fingers numb from grabbing snow in too much of a hurry to put on gloves. It was a fight to finish, and only Bucky suddenly slipping on a hidden patch of ice and tumbling into a snowbank that finally put an end to it. Natasha ran to make sure he was okay, and he quickly grabbed her and rolled her into the snow with him where they made a couple of very odd looking accidental snow angels. They laughed with what little breath they had, until Bucky noticed Natasha beginning to shiver despite her best efforts. The sun had begun to go down.

“Home?” he gasped.

“Race you!” Natasha gasped back, somehow untangling herself and pulling herself on her feet, taking off at little more than a clumsy jog, turning back to grin at him with rosy cheeks.

They somehow made their way home in record time, trying to ignore the unpleasant sensation of snow beginning to melt inside their clothes. They stripped in the doorway and made a dash for pajamas. This time it was Bucky who emerged first, and he used his lead to raid the kitchen for packets of hot chocolate and a kettle of boiling water.

Natasha joined him a few minutes later, toweling melting snow out of her hair. Bucky held up a mug of hot chocolate and a bag of miniature marshmallows. “One lump or two?” he asked in a terrible English accent.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Quite right madam, I do apologize,” he said, and with that he dumped what seemed to be a quarter of the bag into her mug.

She smiled. “Perfect.”


End file.
